


Haunted

by SanctuaryCheyenne



Series: Finding Home [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryCheyenne/pseuds/SanctuaryCheyenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis moves into a new sorority home and when Magnus comes to visit she discovers not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

_‘Well we either need a bigger house or we need to start turning girls down’ Bree said. ‘We can’t afford a bigger house’ Riley snapped back at her. ‘Girl’s please. Bree is right, even with everybody sharing rooms and the graduated girls leaving we don’t have enough rooms for the newbies’ Lexy said as she looked up from her phone._

_She was texting with Kate. Kate was supposed to come to the New York Sanctuary tomorrow to help out Edward and they were making plans to have lunch._

_‘We can check out that mansion up on the hill. It looks big enough’ Bree was suggesting. ‘It is, every two bedrooms share one bathroom. It has a big kitchen and a nice garden’ Lexy putted her phone away. ‘I can call the guy that ones the place, ask how much the rent is’._

_‘I’m not gonna live in the Addams family mansion’ Riley stood up angry. ‘it’s not up to you alone’ Bree said, raising her voice._

* * *

 ‘Lexy, you’re package is here’ one of the new girl yelled. ‘If it’s more decorating stuff, I’ll shove it up your ass’. Riley had been cranky for weeks now and it was really getting old. They had renovated the old mansion, the rent had gone down and they didn’t have to share rooms anymore. She didn’t have a reason to still be cranky.

When she came down to collect her package, she saw the package was being delivered by Doctor Magnus herself. ‘What are you doing here’ she said without thinking.

‘I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to check on you. Declan told me that you haven’t spoken with him since the winter break’. A ping of guild flashed through her. She had been busy with the renovation and the decoration. But thinking about it a phone call would have been nice maybe. ‘I know, I’ll call him this week. Promise’.

‘So Kate tells me you guys have been quite busy, however I send Kate here to help Edward out’, they were walking upstairs to Lexy’s room. ‘Yeah I know but I needed to get my room ready this week. Classes start next week and I still need to buy some school supplies.  So I hijack Kate and my room is finished now’ she opened the door. Magnus sighed and smiled.

‘What’s in the package’ Magnus asked as she entered the room. ‘it’s some candles and a picture frame’. She took the box from Helen and put it on her desk.

Magnus looked around the room. Lexy and Kate had done a good job. The room was panted in one white corner and one grey corner. Across the wall where black butterfly stickers. multiple black picture frames and a dozen bookshelves. The bed was placed at the window and gave a great view over the garden. It had a dark purple duvet and multiple purple, grey and black pillows. In the other corner was a dark grey armchair, in which Helen sat down.

‘This means you didn’t decide to move out and get an apartment of your own’ Helen asked. Lexy laughed and then said, ‘I told Bree, my friend and former roommate, I was think of moving out. She practically tied me to the bed. Telling me I couldn’t leave and I was gonna miss out on everything and she sweet talked me into staying. I’ve got my own room now so it’s okay’. Magnus smiled and there was something else, something she couldn’t put her finger on.

For a while they just looked at each other. Lexy was just starting to wonder why Helen was staring at her, when a phone rang. Helen looked away and answered. ‘Declan, what a surprise we were just talking about you. You’re sister and I. Of course I can put her on the phone.’

Helen was holding out the phone for her, ‘Now’ she asked. Helen nodded, ‘you promised’.  
‘fine’ she muttered as she took the phone.

‘Hello Declan’

‘What’s Magnus doing with you’ he asked

‘Lecturing me about steeling Kate’ she glanced at Magnus, who looked right back. ‘And she is admiring my new room, we moved finally, everything is done, photos will be in your mail soon so you don’t have to feel left out. Show them to Todd for me’ she was babbling, feeling Helens eyes on her.

‘You moved in that house you wrote me about a while ago’ Declan’s voice changed to concern.

‘Yes, why?’

‘Alexis I don’t like it that you’re living up there. It’s not safe’

‘What’s that supposed to mean’

Declan was saying something but the line was breaking up. ‘Declan I can’t hear you. Declan? Declan are you there. I’m gonna hang up, I can’t hear you. I’ll email you soon’. She hung up and turned around to face Magnus.

‘That shouldn’t happen’ Helen said as she stood up, taking the phone from Lexy. ‘It happens a lot here. The phones lose signal, the lights flicker or the electricity is being weird causing the TV to turn on without reason or the microwave to start on its own’.

Helen frowned. ‘It’s nothing’ Lexy said hasty when seeing Helen’s expression. ‘It happens, we learn to live with it. The rent is cheap so nobody really complains except for Riley. She doesn’t like the house, saying it’s like the Addams family mansion and she doesn’t want people to think of her as the girl that lives in that house’.

Lexy looked again at Magnus and tried to figure out what the expression meant. ‘what is it’ she asked, giving up on figuring it out herself.

‘What was Declan trying to say, before the connection broke’ she was standing beside the girl having one hand on her shoulder. ‘I don’t know. Something about him not liking that I moved. It’s my life, if I wanna move then I’m gonna move. He’s got nothing to say about it’.

‘I don’t think he was going to forbid you to move, but maybe it was something important he figured out’. ‘Like what, that I have a new zip code that I can’t remember. Yeah I bet it was something important’.

‘Lexy please’ Helen sighed ‘he means well’. Another ping of guilt. ‘I know, I’m sorry, it’s just…. I don’t know. He never really talked about anything, always excluding me. And then when I am finally ready to move out, he starts making decisions for me and telling me what I can and cannot do. He is co controlling’. Helen Laughed, ‘I know. That’s why he is Head of House’.

Magnus stood up, opening her arms. ‘Come here’. Lexy stepped into the embrace, letting her head rest against Helen’s shoulder. ‘This is nice’ Lexy whispered.

They were interrupted by one of the girls yelling something, another girl yelled back. Lexy sighed and broke the embrace. ‘They never use to fight in the old house but since we moved in, there is fights everywhere. One campus security had to step in. it crazy’

‘And it all started when you moved in here’ Magnus asked, ‘Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?’

A high pitched scream interrupted Magnus from answering. ‘Oh my god, you killed her’ a girl shouted. ‘Stay here’ Magnus said as she opened the door. ‘No I want to see, who is it. Who did it?’

‘Alexis stay here’ Magnus said firmly. She walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Several minutes passed before Helen returned. ‘Who is it, what happed’  Lexy rushed towards Helen. ‘Please tell me, what happened’.

‘Alexis, sit down please’

‘No not before you tell me what happened’

Magnus sighed and sat down on the bed, ‘come’. Lexy sat down next to her. ‘apparently Jessica and Anna got into a fight. Jessica slit Anna’s throat’. ‘Why would she do that? Jessica isn’t violent. She’s a farm girl, doesn’t hurt a fly’.

Helen put her arm around her but said nothing. ‘What are you thinking’. Magnus looked at Lexy. ‘I can see you’re thinking of something. What is it?’

‘Somehow this reminds me of a situation we had a will back at the Old city Sanctuary. There was this creature that was in control the building’.

‘I don’t understand, what does that have to do with Jessica and Anna’.

‘This creature before it got into the building was in John’

‘John Druitt, The Ripper’

‘James told you everything didn’t he?’

‘No everything, just a lot’.

‘This creature made him kill, it would have killed us when it was into the building, if we hadn’t stopped it’.

‘I still don’t understand’

‘I think you may have a similar situation here’

 


End file.
